


[Art] Standing

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, Fanart, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Artwork for Chapter 18 of "In Absentia" by SeaweedWrites. Heart-wrenching but excellent story! Poor Sherlock.





	[Art] Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Absentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603751) by [SeaweedWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites). 



Fan art for chapter 18 of In Absentia by SeaweedWrites, in which Sherlock stands for the first time after suffering a TBI. 

4-color digitally created image (because I have no actual artistic talent).


End file.
